Native Moon
by Damned-Like-Beauty
Summary: Jasper is crushed after his loss of Alice, and a blast from Carlisle's past brings him face to face with a little native woman. Can Jasper learn to love again? Or will a blast from his past tear it all apart? JasperXOC Rated M for later chapters


Native Moon Ch1

It seems like only yesterday that Alice came to me and told me that she had to stop something terrible from happening. I never questioned her whenever she told me she had to do something, but now I wish I had. Now we were on the move again driving from Alaska down through the Rockies to Arizona then over to Maine where we intend to stay. Carlisle had sold his car so now we only had the Mercedes which Rosalie and Esme were in, the Volvo which Carlisle was driving, the jeep Emmitt's baby, and my Mammut 2000 bike. I loved my bike in Forks, though I never got to use it much and now that we were on a road trip it was nice. My mind was nowhere near clam though because the last time I had driven the bike for this long Alice had been with me and I missed her weight behind me, her laughing in my ear, or her warning of cops just before I felt their emotions.

I was happy to be on the move but I did not see the need for us to be acting like tourists just so Esme could update her albums, but I would deal. We stopped in Vegas where Emmitt and Rose blew almost more money than they won but somehow won it all back before we had to leave. Carlisle dragged us away from there so fast that my head almost span. I sat there snickering as they were chewed out for being so immature but I knew that Emmitt did not deserve it because Rose had been the one to keep it up and like hell he could stop her.

Now we were on our way to Colorado. From what Esme was saying she wanted to stay for a bit because of all these new things that have been built in the last hundred years, like I care. We were just turning into a gas station for yet another gas/ hair stop for Rose and her car when I scented something that made me jump. I hadn't smelled this scent in years, yet I would know it anywhere. Growling I turned, there was no way that she was around here.

"Heads up!" I turned and walked over to Emmitt's car and listened to the weather report.

"With this low pressure system finally moving out of the area we will have sunny skies for the next two days, but do not got too comfortable because the next wave of clouds and storms are on their way and will settle in to stay soon." I looked up at Carlisle it was his call if we stayed and rode the sun out in hopes that Esme would get some days to get her pictures.

"Well," sighed Carlisle "it's not like we are in a big rush let's stay for a few days. That way Esme gets her pictures. I get a break from the cars. Rosalie and Emmitt get time alone, and Jasper you…" he trailed off but I already had my fake smile in place

"I have time to tune up my bike and get to see some more sights!" I put a false enthusiasm into my voice which I knew he noticed but at least I was trying so he could not knock me for it. With a nod we all headed back to the vehicles and were on our way to Denver to wait out the sun in hotel rooms.

After a few hours later I was sitting alone in my own room just thinking. I and the couples each had our own rooms and I liked it like that. It gave me time to brood as Rose called it but all it was was remembering. Remembering her laugh, her smile, the running through the forest, the sporadic shopping sprees, even the fights with Edward…I growled under my breath not even the others could hear me. Edward, that traitor, all because he lost Bella. I remembered it so clearly.

"_Jasper, I have something I have to do. It should not take me too long but I'm not sure." Alice was smiling that alone was enough to make me not worry._

"_Nothing serious I hope." I smiled at her as I hugged her close._

"_Not really just Edward. He needs someone to be there for him at this moment that is all." She stood on tip toe and tilted her head; I kissed her and made a playful nip at her lower lip._

"_Hurry back to me!" She nodded and left without another word._

…………_.._

_It had been two weeks we were all up in Alaska staying with…I had forgotten their names but I was worried sick about Alice. She always checked in, and it had been two weeks with no word. She had called me the day after she left and told me that things were getting complicated fast and that this might take her a bit longer but that she would call me the next day with more details. That call never came and here we all were minus Edward and Alice. Then a scent I did not recognize but Carlisle seemed to as did the others because they all growled. They all went out and investigated I started to but Esme came running in. _

"_Jasper no! Stay here! Do not move!" I froze to appease her but I felt everyone's alarm and shock and I could smell Edward and Alice?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A sniff revealed it to be Carlisle.

"Come in." as he walked in I knew that he wanted to have one of the talks that he put me through.

"How are you Jasper?" He was sincere enough I was just sick of it.

"Fine Carlisle you do not have to keep doing this. I'm dealing just fine now."

"I know I just want you to know that your opinion matters in this family and that we care for you and that anything you need we will help you with."

"I know…I know." He smiled and got up.

"Try to relax Jasper. Who know you might start having fun."

'Sure fun' I thought as he closed the door. 'Fun here in the middle of nowhere Colorado, where nothing interests me, and I have no one to share it all with. This is going to be so much fun' I thought laughing to myself.

RPOV

"D' If you don't give that back right now so help me your collection of books is getting burned!"

"No Moon, first off you do that I burn your studio to the ground and second I think that this is important and that the others should see this so I'm taking it."

I looked up from my computer and the video I was editing heaving I sigh. I stood and popped my neck.

"Listen up! One we are not burning anything in this house considering how hard we all worked to build it. Two Nashota," I said addressing Moon "whatever it is that I need to see I suggest you let me see it. So why don't we all me in the living room and take a look?"

"Do I have to Kamali?"

"Yes now lets take a look at what you have drawn this time."

I felt no need to rush as I walked to the living room. I was the eldest of our coven of five but I did not like to consider myself a leader we were a family of four sisters and a brother. D' and I were sire sisters and Moon, or Nashotah depending on the mood, was my fledgling. For the most part D' and Moon got along but there were times that they got in beefs but this sounded like something important. When I got into the room Arlan along with the baby of our family Anna were already there playing on one of the many video games that we owned.

"What do you think it is Rose?" I turned to look at Anna and shrugged

"Like I know, her drawings are getting more and more unpredictable." As D' and Moon walked in I could see that Moon was clutching the pad which was not like her. Anna reached over to the remote and turned the TV and game off. They all sat down on the couch that looped around the room.

"So what is it loves?" I was honestly curious

"I drew a man that I have been seeing, and Kaya thinks that it is just soooo amazing." I looked at D' who just smiled at me

"That is not entirely true sister when you look at this you will know why I got all worked up." She turned and looked at my Nashota and held out her hand.

When Moon placed the picture on the table the first thing I noticed was a man standing a little to the right of center his eyes I could tell held pain and suffering but he was handsome. Not exactly my type but not that far from Moon's he was a cow boyish type from the picture. The next dominant thing in the picture was the surroundings. The Red Rock amp theater here in Colorado one of the largest natural theaters.

"He seems handsome but in pain." That was Anna's whisper with a snort Arlan got our attentions

"Ok so he's a pretty guy so what? Would it be so bad if Moon found someone?" My mind screamed yes because if he was not perfect I would not let this guy near her.

"HE is not the thing that got me. He is" D' Pointed at someone in the group of four behind him the only other people in the picture facing the viewer. Among them was a vampire that I had thought dead or at least lost to time…

"Carlisle…" I breathed

A/N

This is a joint effort by myself and my Nashota (twin) Moondey! All hail my twin and amazing editor! R&R please...reviews feed me and her to move on and share all the yummy yummy things we have in store.

Much love,

DLB


End file.
